worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomahawk II
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) Successor to Tomahawk. In addition to armament, movement was improved with a wider degree of freedom in the joints. Like all destroids of this generation, rollers are installed in the soles of the feet to overcome the issue of speed. Model Type - Tomahawk II Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 750 Upper Arms - 200 Rail Cannons - 210 Particle Cannons - 190 Legs - 400 Feet - 175 Wheels - 100 Head - 200 Beam Cannons - 300 Quad Guns - 125 Micro-Missile Launchers - 75 Armour - stops upto and including standard 25mm rounds Speed Running - 75 kph, 120kph rolling Range - Effectively Unlimited Statistics Height - 12.2m Length - 8.5m Width - 9m Weight - 35 tons PS - Effectively Robotic 50 Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - Fusion Reactor Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannons (2, lower arm barrels) Primary Purpose - Anti-Mecha Range - 5km Damage - 6d6x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Rail Cannons Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 3600m Damage - 4d6x10 per blast, armour piercing Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 100 rounds per cannon Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Beam Cannon (2, upper shoulder cannons) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft/mecha Range - 10km Damage - 4d6x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Quad guns Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/vehicle Range - 1200m Damage - 4d4x10 per short burst Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 100 bursts each Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-missile Launchers (2, upper cannon pods) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-24 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 24 total, 12 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +5% to allpiloting rolls Body Block/Tackle and Swat - 3d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ